User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 8
Thanks for that advice! I can't wait for the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks like it will be a good movie :D BelievixinStella 07:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes i don't mind,in fact,i'm not look at your profile everywhere,i'm not stalked you,sorry if i'm make you feel uncomfortable.You're right,everyone have they private corners....so chill,and relax.I even don't need look at your profile now to know you.I'm already know you for a long time it useless reading your profile everytime.I'm like this wiki Book of Fate.I know alot of things happend in the past,i also know alot about you the past.Not just you,SG,Sorrie,... too i know alot about 'em....Anyway,good to see you back,nothing wrong happend while you gone,except somebody thought this wiki was Team Fortress 2 Wiki,Sen add too much pics in Episodes Galleries and FlamePhoenix and Believixinstella removed 'em all,and i'm join project episode,pretty neat,eh?BTW,do you know Sorrie is a japanese?,and Tiff,she about to leave this wiki,i asked her on Youtube and she said she addicted to the wiki,she'll need a break....Iamnoone (talk) Rose,if u r online now.Please read these.Can u make me a talkbox. HERE THEY R: Flora-The Fairy of Nature! TALK-Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Fairy of Nature! TALK-Harmonix! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-Autumn Wind! TALK-Flora Believix! Color:Black Text Color:Green Flora-Sacred Nature! TALK- Nature's Harmony! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Flora-The Gaurdian Fairy of Nature! TALK-I feel the nature deep inside me! Color:Black Text Color:Green Winx Club-We are the Winx! TALK-Magic Convergence Color:Green Text Color:Yellow FloraEnchantix (talk) 07:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Rose,my message is up before this message.And it's good that ur back!FloraEnchantix (talk) 08:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Why is Littlemoss banned? BelievixinStella 08:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I hope so :D! BTW,how's going your study? 08:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the picture of the pets :D By the way I'm getting really excited about the new Tinkerbell movie! It looks really cool :D BelievixinStella 08:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh and look this photo: I think these are new everyday outfits of Winx girls. 08:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, She looks just like Tink! Her outfit is really nice too :D IDK Why i'm always a right feeling,this happend before my father dead,he dead because of his garden,he said he'll on the tree to cut something,then i have a feeling he gonna fall,so i tell him to be carefull not to fall,and he did fall,OMG,i can't believe what i said is right.And from that day,all my feeling is right,just like roxy dreams always right,oh god.That why i'm never take care of my garden,i'm not even want to have a garden because gardening cost my father's life so i somekind of hate garden.Why you call your bird Pé Chụt,i sound like a mouse name to me,you know,"chuột"...Iamnoone (talk) Sailor Mars still :D I think I'm almost up to Sailor Jupiter, just 1 or 2 more episodes! BelievixinStella 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What????! So Roxy's outfit will not change? It's too bad....Can you show me that photo? 09:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Real crazy,i was have a bunch of cat and 5 dog.1 dog died,1 at the meat store.....,1 cat also in the meat store,damn.I love 'em so much but in the city there so many Animal Hunter so i moved 'em to the Countryside,Bến Tre,and you know,1 more dog in tha meat store,only 2 tough guys left ,1 mother cat and 3 kittys and i'm keep them alive or they'll be in meat store...agains they mah best friend.....,Animal r human best friends,right???Iamnoone (talk) There are several people who upload videos of Pop Pixie on Youtube. Do you want a few links to their channels? Oh okay.And do you know? I'm writing episode 2 of Prettix Club :D! 07:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... I did'nt say anything about going to japan O_o. All i wanted you to do is watch that movie and see what you think,but it looks like your busy..... DbzWinx (talk) 08:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany hi rose how are you.i add a page concerning the official confirmed opening theme song of season 5 (the italien version only is available.its the one which premiered in the alfea theme park in italy upon the release of the 100th magazine).Curelove (talk) 09:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Channel of NintendoKanalDE3 (german) Channel of Winx Club in ITALIANO(Italian) Channel of SophixWinxTerra (French) Channel of MrKidmen123 and Channel of MegaJannick123(dutch) All this channels together is the complete episode list of pop pixie. P.S.: there is no english version of pop pixie on youtube. That's okay! I'm glad I can help. By the way, On Aisha's page it has an Hallowinx sections near the younger years gallery with nothing in it. BelievixinStella 01:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for nice words.But I've changed 1st episode with my dear friend Brittney's help.Check it out here! I think it is much better then first.And oh...Thanks a lot for telling me that.I've removed my age from my user page.Again,thanks! 07:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is concerning the galleries. In most of the galleries the major pictures are of episode stills. I belive it would make more sense it you would change the focus to original stockart scince everyone has seen the episodes. Some good websites are winx-pngs.blog.onet.pl and winxclubepisodios.blogspot.com. Warning: on the latter the creater converted some outfits set pose of each charecter and didn't change the hairstyle, on most of these the site's logo should be on the side. Rhiabloom12 (talk) 13:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) My day has been alright so far :D How has your day been bad? BelievixinStella 02:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose! Yours is awesome too. I also have arguments with my mum, but they usually end quickly luckily! BelievixinStella 02:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Did you see the infoboxes on the Harry Potter Wiki and the Charmed? They look very good. Maybe we could have similar infoboxes for the characters, spell, and other things. Their main page looks good too. What is your opinion? I'm sure she doesn't hate you Rose! Just 7 more days until Season 5 airs on Nick! I wish it was Rai instead that was airing though! BelievixinStella 02:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you do me a favor delete these stuff,thanks http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-28-820.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-44-820.jpg http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bdcam_2012-08-02_21-59-06-123.jpg Iamnoone (talk) Yes and they are more organized. We could maybe have similar infoboxes but with less rows since we have less information. Do you know if anyone can make infoboxes like these? I am sorry. I did use the signature button but it did not work this time. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 02:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright,how was your day,are you well?And today is Sunday VN,right?Iamnoone (talk) And on all pictures there is "Thêm vào bởi" instead of "Added by" which appears. Can you fix that please? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 03:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You bet,even the water hot when i drink it...i want to stay in a room that have air condition,eat a big bow of chocolate ice cream,drink alot of Coke and playing with my computer all day :D.Hey Sirenix and Harmonix,which one you think is betterIamnoone (talk) It is on the Morgana page. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 03:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah they look even more girly,like a princess who do think look the best in both Harmonix and Sirenix?For me,Flora is the best in all transformations and Musa is the second one('cause her Magic Winx not look good until S3 - her hairs r longer)and Harmonix really not fit with Tecna,it not fit with her personality at allIamnoone (talk) Yes they are :D Hopefully we find out about the 7th Pescix soon. By the way, which is your favourite Winx Club movie. I know it's a random question :D BelievixinStella 03:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I need some help with this spell of Flora's. Is it Enchanted Nest or Enchanted Nymph? BelievixinStella 03:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You love all the Winx so you don't how to choose?..Hm...It 10:54 now,i think you about to go home now,right?I hope S5 Roxy and a bf,so we'll 7 couple!Iamnoone (talk) 03:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes I like the 2nd movie best too. I don't know why I like Sailor Venus :) BelievixinStella 03:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No it is still in Vietnamese. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks. BelievixinStella 04:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Ciao Rose!BelievixinStella 04:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No all the pictures on that page have that under them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yup,Brittney is talented too.And she has a fairy of Winx Club Fanon Wikia.Check out her fairy here! 04:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) That movie is coming out in march next year did i tell you that? O.O DbzWinx (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC)tiffany I ment the galleries, not the episodes this is what I mean. I have added what I suggested to the Lockette Gallery. You can look at that to understand my vision.Rhiabloom12 (talk) 21:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is Enchanted Nymph Rose.I heard itFloraEnchantix (talk) 10:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose!Can u make me a talkbox? Here it is: Flora-Magic Winx! TALK-This is bueatiful! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Talkbox name:Flora3 Flora-What is happening? TALK-Breath of the World! Color:Black Txt Color:Green Talkbox name:Convers And Can u make me a signature: FloraEnchantix-Flora's the best! 07:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC)FloraEnchantix (talk) This user add too many pics and not used itIamnoone (talk) Hello, it said I am free to add images, but the galleries and most of the characters are locked, even though I see some mistakes! Can you unlock them? Fear Not! (talk) 16:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) That's Okay, Here are the links here and here BelievixinStella 04:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but it's still an achievement! Well, it wasn't her fault when she put Sky under that potion. She was under Valtor's control. I agree, she's just a bit selfish and mean, but I'm sure the Winx could teach her to be nicer! BelievixinStella 05:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Bout DA and Twitter is it my Twitter and Da but is also not mine,i shared it with alot of peoples,it a public account for my Clan....And someone know you,you soon will know who he/she is(dat person is 'bout to join Winx Wikia real soon) and meanwhile,i'll remove your dA and your Twitter,if somethings wrong happend again,it not my fault,OK?...Amy....I know her,insulted by RockNRoll Girl,i know dat story.You right,she a bit like like me,i agree,but i'm not like her,i'm different,i think you sud be a Staff,that my opinion,follow or not,is your choice,not impression,not anything,...i think i'm really make you annoyed.I want to be a rollback 'cause i don't want to be "Iamnoone" no more,i want to be someone now,not just"noone"For now on i'm just someone you know on Internet,we not friends,we not enemies,especially not frenemies,i'm really sorry for annoying,you,no hard feeling,just like the begining,OK?Iamnoone (talk) You sure don't need to know him....He a jerk like Jerry...And i'm not mean my user name,i mean something else,and yes,not just huge edit,i have vaild reason why i want to be a rollback..Iamnoone (talk) It's ok! DbzWinx (talk) 07:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Maybe it is a problem from Wikia itself. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The page is normal now. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) But I don't want to lose my old account! I've very lovely comments...I'm so annoyed what I do! And can you archive my talk page? I don't know why you can't using.Maybe my talk page is too long so that's happening. And I gonna go now.Bey,see ya soon! 08:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I know it's very powerful. Miss Faragonda said that if the Winx didn't plant it before sunset, it would loose all it's power. Also the Trix wanted to absorb it's power but the Winx defeated them :D BelievixinStella 08:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. I think the next episode airs on Nick on the 2nd of September. It feels like a long wait! By the way, could you teach me how to merge talkboxes? BelievixinStella 09:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, Tritannus doesn't transform into an monster until the third episode that will be called "The Rise of Tritannus"BelievixinStella 09:16, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm just wanted to say i'm not show off,believe or not,your call,if i wanted to show then why i'm used my original signature instead of talkboxes?It a really big reason that a few line can't tell 'em all,it gonna a hole blog to tell you,she here mean this wiki,Winx Wikia,you understand.Your right admin and rollback usually forget wat they promise after they have wat they wanted,i'm not promise anythings,i not say i'm gonna friendly with all user,do YOU friendly with a user says behind your back?I'm not promise anythings,hay làm hơn hay nói,quân tử phải nhất ngôn and i don't think we have many rollback,2 active rollback,1 inactive,probably leave this wiki,Believixinstella now have they key to adminship,no think we that many rollback,but admin,we really alotIamnoone (talk) its macy,mitzi little sisterCurelove (talk) 12:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) it looks to me that there is hope for roxy to become the 7th fairy of the winx club afterall or a new fairy is gonna join the winx in their adventures.Curelove (talk) 12:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) why cant you watch the episode?here is a link.enjoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWeDJGlFkRE[[User:Curelove|Curelove] (talk) 13:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC)] hey are the winx's pescix!Curelove (talk) 15:16, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I've no ideas what I do.Maybe I talk to deviantart's a staff? What do you think? And did you see in The Lilo that Winx said "Magic Winx - Believix" like "Magic Winx - Harmonix"! 05:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC)